justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Bankroll
"Bankroll" is a song by Rich The Kid featuring Young Thug, RiFF RAFF and Justin Bieber. The song was supposed to release on Riff Raff's Peach Panther album. The song was played to Beliebers at the Make-A-Wish event on 28 May 2015. The title of the track was announced on Rich's Twitter in August 2015 with a snippet of the song with RiFF RAFF and a hashtag of the name.[https://twitter.com/IAmRichTheKid/status/634976741249949696 Twitter - Yo I'm on this new shit wit riff & @justinbieber #bankroll ����] Rich The Kid, kept tweeting about "Bankroll", and he did confirm back in September 2016 that the track will be on his album, even though it's a mixtape, he kept on hinting, October 31, 2016 he released his mixtape Keep Flexin but the song wasn't there. The song was supposed to be released in December, 2016 as Diplo had promised, but it wasn't. Then Diplo posted the song on his SoundCloud on May 11, 2017. Audio Snippets * https://www.instagram.com/p/6rO_bUs1nm/ Lyrics Rich The Kid Say she wanna do it for a bankroll Pull up to the trap at the back door Ain't tryna see them clothes on no more Baby just do it for a bankroll Say she wanna do it for a bankroll Pull up to the trap at the back door Ain't tryna see them clothes on no more Baby just do it for a bankroll Rich The Kid Bankroll, bankroll, bankroll Bankroll, bankroll, bankroll Got a blue bankroll, my money don't fold I bet you she'll do it for the bankroll Bankroll, bankroll, bankroll Bankroll, bankroll, bankroll Got a blue bankroll, my money don't fold I bet you she'll do it for the bankroll 1: Justin Bieber Girl you talkin' that shit, man I don't wanna hear it Talkin' that shit, girl you better say it clearer I just wanna know if there's gon' be some interference 'Cause I'm lookin' all around if that ass makin' an appearance Pledge allegiance to the flag, take the money out the bag Throw the paper in the air, see it stickin' on her leg Oh damn, better act quick, got an actress bouncin' on a mattress Got her doin' backflips, hold up Roll up If you don't smoke weed, baby, so what? If you drank too much, baby, throw up Then pour up This ya, this ya first time, you need to grow up Got dinner reservations out at Boa Yeah the cameras always flashin' when we show up Gotta look fly 'cause you know they takin' photos Rich The Kid Say she wanna do it for a bankroll Pull up to the trap at the back door Ain't tryna see them clothes on no more Baby just do it for a bankroll Say she wanna do it for a bankroll Pull up to the trap at the back door Ain't tryna see them clothes on no more Baby just do it for a bankroll Rich The Kid Bankroll, bankroll, bankroll Bankroll, bankroll, bankroll Got a blue bankroll, my money don't fold I bet you she'll do it for the bankroll Bankroll, bankroll, bankroll Bankroll, bankroll, bankroll Got a blue bankroll, my money don't fold I bet you she'll do it for the bankroll 2: Rich The Kid Walk in with a pocket full of broccoli Bitch I'm rich like I hit the fuckin' lottery (what!?) Started in the trap with an elbow (elbow) Hit a split on the dick for a bankroll I was ridin' in a Masi, me and Diplo Tell your bitch get low like a '64 I don't play no games, Nintendo Rollie cost a bird, hold it out the window (brrrr) I'ma make it flip like a stripper (stripper) Got a freak every week out in Sicily Red and white Lamb' like a peppermint Bankroll in each pocket, bitch I'm hella rich (bankroll) Ain't tryna see them clothes on no more Your boyfriend cuffin' you like the po-po (12) Pour some more Act, movin' slow-mo You ain't got the bankroll it's a no go Rich The Kid Say she wanna do it for a bankroll Pull up to the trap at the back door Ain't tryna see them clothes on no more Baby just do it for a bankroll Say she wanna do it for a bankroll Pull up to the trap at the back door Ain't tryna see them clothes on no more Baby just do it for a bankroll Rich The Kid Bankroll, bankroll, bankroll Bankroll, bankroll, bankroll Got a blue bankroll, my money don't fold I bet you she'll do it for the bankroll Bankroll, bankroll, bankroll Bankroll, bankroll, bankroll Got a blue bankroll, my money don't fold I bet you she'll do it for the bankroll 3: Young Thug Pardon me, I'm just ballin' over from the sideline Pardon your bitch Rich ni‏gga shit, bet the bitch'll jump on a ni‏gga dick Bet the bitch'll do it Rich ni‏gga shit, bet the bitch'll jump on the whole clique Drop the soap with her She wet like a boat with her I'ma wet her up like a cold killer Thugger Thugger the cold ni‏gga I done flipped a bird Then I saw the bitch pat right down on her And I've been rich for the last five years No I cannot pipe down Rich The Kid Say she wanna do it for a bankroll Pull up to the trap at the back door Ain't tryna see them clothes on no more Baby just do it for a bankroll Say she wanna do it for a bankroll Pull up to the trap at the back door Ain't tryna see them clothes on no more Baby just do it for a bankroll Gallery Rich The Kid talking about Bankroll via Instagram.jpg|link= References Category:Songs Category:Trap songs Category:Songs featuring Justin Bieber